


Frosting Covered Faces

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: Miwa and Saeko bake a cake for Alisa’s birthday.This is for Day 8 of HQ Girls Week: Birthday!
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko, Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	Frosting Covered Faces

“Babe, can you come help me with this?” Miwa yells from the kitchen of their apartment. 

Saeko pauses the TV show she’s been watching and walks into a disaster with Miwa standing at the center of it covered in flour. 

“I know you’re not the best in the kitchen, but this is really something else,” Saeko says while staring up at the ceiling, wondering how batter got up there. “What are you trying to do?”

“With Alisa’s birthday coming up, I wanted to bake a cake for her to have when she gets back from her trip,” Miwa says brightly before glancing at the mess and pouting. “And I am failing at baking a cake.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. We’ll clean this mess up and start over. I’ll be here to help,” Saeko comes up behind Miwa and puts her arms around her waist. “Lucky for you I was nominated best cake baker in school.”

“Were you really?” Miwa asks, tilting her head to Saeko with a curious tilt. Alisa was the only one who has shown her talent in baking regularly. She is always making treats for Miwa and Saeko for any special occasion. Miwa thought she could return the favor this year, which obviously has not gone as expected. 

“No, but it sounds nice doesn’t it?” Saeko grins and Miwa throws her head back on Saeko’s shoulder as she groans. 

Miwa thinks about the impending second cake failure. She’s regretting not buying a pre-made cake from the store. But maybe with Saeko’s help, the cake will turn out okay. 

“Okay, let’s get to cleaning.” Saeko gives her girlfriend a peck on the cheek before backing away. She grabs a towel and a chair to stand on so she can clean the ceiling. Once she’s on the chair she realizes something. She turns to Miwa, who is grabbing the broom and dustpan from the pantry.

“Wait, Miwa. I still can’t reach. Can you try to get this?” Saeko asks as she gets off the chair. Her lack of height is made slightly more bearable with the fact that she has two tall girlfriends. That still doesn’t stop her from trying to reach things that are very high up on her own. 

The two switch places, Miwa cleaning the ceiling and Saeko sweeping the floor. They quickly get the kitchen cleaned up and are back at the beginning steps of baking the cake. 

“This was the recipe I was using,” Miwa says while handing her phone to Saeko. 

“Perfect, it sounds like it’ll be good. Let’s get everything measured out before we get started,” Saeko says as she is typing on Miwa’s phone. “But first, we need music.”

Loud music blares out of Miwa’s phone. It’s much more pumped up than Miwa would expect for music to be while someone is baking. She doesn’t mind though and Saeko is definitely having fun. She immediately started dancing once she hit play and handed Miwa her phone back. 

Miwa watches on as Saeko jumps around the kitchen, preheating the oven and getting more ingredients out of the pantry and fridge to replace the ones that had gone to waste in Miwa’s earlier creation. 

She sets everything down on the counter next to the bowls Miwa had just taken out of the cabinet. They both take a different sized measuring cup in hand and get to measuring out the ingredients. 

The two girls get into a rhythm. They work smoothly with one another, passing each other needed ingredients, moving ingredient-filled bowls out of the way for empty ones, wiping up spills with the towel that’s thrown over Saeko’s shoulder. 

Hips sway to the beat of the music, Miwa’s along with Saeko’s now. When she notices, she gives Miwa’s hip a nudge and sends a wink her way when Miwa looks over at her. 

“It’s all about the process, babe,” Saeko says sagely. “You gotta have a good time when you’re baking it and then the cake will be a good time when you’re eating it.”

“I’m not sure if that logic is sound, but okay.” 

With everything measured out, it’s time to start combining ingredients. Saeko grabs the butter and sugar and mixes it together until it’s smooth, then she hands the bowl over to Miwa.

“Here, you can beat the eggs into the mixture and I will get the flour and baking powder ready.” Saeko adds the baking powder to the flour, ready to add to the bowl Miwa has whenever she’s done. 

“You can add it now,” Miwa says when she thinks the eggs are incorporated into the mixture. It is poured in as Miwa continues to stir. “This already looks so much better than what I had.” 

“Sometimes a little help is all that’s needed,” Saeko hums. “Once you’re done with that, we just need to add the milk and can put it in the cake pans.”

A few more stirs is all it takes and the milk gets mixed in. The cake batter gets poured into the two pans and Saeko puts them into the oven. She claps her hands after she closes the oven, sets a timer for 35 minutes, and turns to Miwa. 

“So frosting?” Miwa asks.

“Frosting,” Saeko nods. 

The process to make the frosting is faster than the batter. Though it does take them longer than originally intended because Alisa lent their hand mixer to someone and neither of them can recall who it was. They take turns mixing the ingredients with a wooden spoon until it’s smooth. 

“It looks great! What color should we make it?” Saeko asks, looking at the different colors of food coloring they have on the counter. 

She grabs one at the same time as Miwa says, “Purple.”

With a grin, Saeko opens up her hand to show the purple food coloring bottle. “I was thinking the same thing.” 

A few drops of purple food coloring get added to the frosting and mixed in. The end result is a lavender color. This gets put into the fridge for later. 

“Saeko, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Miwa says with a thankful grin. She grabs one of Saeko’s hands and pulls her to the kitchen table to take a seat. 

“You’d have a messy kitchen and an unbaked cake.” Saeko laughs and moves away when Miwa tries to poke her forehead. A habit she has from messing with her brother. 

Not a moment later, Saeko gets out of her chair and sits on Miwa’s lap. She leans in as if she’s going to give her a kiss and moves her hands to tickle Miwa’s sides. Miwa tries to push her off to no avail. Finally, she’s able to grab Saeko’s hands with her own. This stops Saeko’s efforts and allows her to pull Saeko closer to her. She leans up to kiss the grin off of her girlfriend’s face. Her mouth tastes sweet, like the frosting they just made. Saeko must have swiped some while Miwa wasn’t paying attention. 

They pull their mouths apart, but their faces remain close together. Miwa’s hands let go of Saeko’s, who’s arms then loop around Miwa’s neck. Miwa’s hands rest on Saeko’s sides. 

“Are you done tickling me now?” Miwa asks with a raised brow. 

“I do it because I love you,” Saeko says, lightly tugging at some of the hair at Miwa’s nape.

This grants her an eye roll from Miwa before her eyes soften. “Love you too.” 

The timer goes off, causing Saeko to get off of Miwa’s lap to turn it off. Miwa grabs a toothpick to test if the cakes are done. None of the cake sticks to the toothpick, so she nods and grabs the oven mitts. She takes the first cake pan out of the oven. She sets it on the stove so she can put a cooling rack on top of it and flip the pan over. This process is repeated for the second cake as well.

“I set a timer on my phone for three hours. We can check if it’s cool enough to put frosting on then,” Miwa says. “We can change and watch something on TV while we wait”

“We could even watch that one baking show. Make it all come full circle,” Saeko says. 

After a trip from London, Alisa got them interested in a British baking show. When she was in her hotel room, she always had that playing “to get the full London tourist experience.” It was also a great show to watch while trying to relax after a long day. While she wanted a full tourist experience, her trip was primarily work and her work schedule was packed. 

They each grab their favorite spot on the couch, opposite ends of the couch with Miwa’s feet in Saeko’s lap. Then they get the show started. 

When the three hours are up, they head back into the kitchen to finish the cake. The frosting was taken out of the fridge part way through the cake’s cool down time. Now it’s at room temperature and perfect for frosting the cake.

Miwa starts frosting the first layer. Quickly spreading it across the top of the cake. Once she’s done with that layer, Saeko drops the second one on top and she keeps working. The rest of the cake is soon covered and they have some frosting leftover. 

“What are we going to do with this?” Saeko asks. 

“Hmm, maybe this?” Miwa puts some on her finger and wipes it on Saeko’s forehead. 

“Ok, should’ve expected that,” Saeko says after staring at Miwa in silence. It's her turn now, so she grabs some in her hand and presses it against Miwa’s mouth. “Look, now you have a frosting mustache and goatee.” 

“I didn’t even get that much on you,” Miwa says and then gets some frosting in both her hands. Saeko backs away, but Miwa is too fast and grabs both her cheeks. She does get a frosting swipe on her nose in return. 

The sound of someone unlocking the front door gets their attention. They stare at each other with wide eyed and frosting covered faces before turning to the entryway. Alisa’s home early. 

“Well, at least the cake’s finished,” Saeko says as they watch Alisa open the door and walk in.

When Alisa sets her luggage off to the side, slips off her shoes, and looks up at her girlfriends, she can’t help but start laughing. 

“Welcome back! We missed you,” Miwa says. 

“We did! It’s nice that you made it back early,” Saeko adds. 

“I missed you too! And what’s that on your faces?” Alisa asks. 

“It’s frosting. We made you a cake,” Miwa responds. 

“And we did not make a mess in the kitchen at all,” Saeko says in a sarcastic tone. 

“A cake? I want to see,” Alisa says excitedly. Miwa and Saeko could practically see stars in her eyes as Alisa darts to the kitchen counter. Her birthday isn’t for a few more days and the cake was supposed to be a surprise, but there is nothing to do about it now. 

Once she’s standing in front of the cake, she squeals a little. “You did amazing! It’s so cute! I love it so much!” 

She turns back to her girlfriends and drags them both into a hug, bending down slightly so their faces press against hers. 

“Babe, you’re getting frosting all over you,” Saeko says. 

“That’s fine. I just want to stay like this for a bit,” Alisa says. 

“We can do that,” Miwa says. 

Eventually she lets them go, but not before pouting for kisses from each of them. Miwa kissed her first, getting frosting on her mouth, which then gets frosting on Saeko’s mouth. 

“I am so ready for some cake. But first,” Alisa starts as she takes out her phone and puts it on selfie mode, “smile!” 

She takes a picture of them. Miwa’s doing a peace sign, Saeko has two finger guns, and Alisa holds up a finger heart. The photo gets uploaded to her Instagram Story with the words “happy early birthday to me 💜.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I started for HQ Girls Week and I finished it last 😭 
> 
> Also, I realized I’ve never baked a cake before so hope these things are accurate?? I looked at a recipe while writing it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for my friends for reading snippets of this on twitter 😭 I appreciate you!! 
> 
> let me know what you think and please talk to me about miwasaelisa on [twitter](https://twitter.com/skyrxca)
> 
> sky :)


End file.
